Untitled TaleTerror Project
by TaleTerror
Summary: Takes place in the Biology excursion/Greenhouse scene in Twilight. Alice never saw it coming and Edward couldn't have stopped it. Will he still have the chance to tell Bella how he really feels before its too late?


**So this is my first Twilight fic. I've had the idea for years and never gotten around to writing it but i promished anyone that was reading my other story 'Clothes Off Friday' that i wouldn't forget about that, its just getting renovated and i've focused on this one instead.**

**I can't say i'll update very quickly because i wont. I've gotten writer's block after the first chapter of this and i want it to be good so im not rushing.**

**Hope you like it. My editors pretty pysched about it and even she cant wait for my next chapter.**

**BPOV****  
**I walked out of the green house that I was previously residing in moments before.  
Our biology excursion wasn't going as smoothly as I hoped it would.

It was still raining outside, although it was only slightly, it was enough not to want to come today.

I'd been to a greenhouse back in Phoenix with my previous school and it wasn't any more exciting as it was now. The smell of rotten compost and there were plants that lined both sides of the walls, which made it an extremely small space to get through especially with the amount of bodies they intended to fit in here. This left very small amounts of leg room to walk up the isle row. I wasn't fond of small spaces particularly with this many people.

With ever step taken I made sure I was careful, just in case I wouldn't slip again like I did in front of Edward, and that was on dry ground! Imagine how much myodds would have increased on wet ground.

I didn't want to remain in these surroundings any longer so I headed straight for the bus.  
I passed a group of my school peers where Eric, Tyler and Mike were at a worm bed. They picked them up with sticks, flung them around and teased them in people's faces. I guess boys will be boys.

"Bella look! It's a worm, it's a worm." All three boys laughed like hillbillies. As I passed I gave Eric a reassuring smile as he held one up in front of me. Could boys really be entertained by something as boring, gross and slimy as a worm? Who knew? I guess this town just does wonders for their imaginations due to their lack of entertainment facilities.

Weren't their any....normal boys in this town? It doesn't seem likely. I know I'm only new in this small town, but I couldn't have met everyone yet, could I? But then again if they are anything like the boys I have already met, I guess normal boys just don't exist here. Maybe I shouldn't set my hopes so high? You can't blame one for dreaming though.

I didn't realize anyone following until I heard the squidy; squeaking sound of sneakers approaching behind me. I turned around and Edward was quickly reaching my left side.

"Bella we... we shouldn't be friends." He looked me dead in the eye as we walked down the side of the school bus. I was stunned. This guy just didn't know where the line was.

First lying about the van, then that attitude back in the greenhouse about Jacksonville, now this? How was I getting rejected from a friendship that I hadn't realized really existed and had yet contributed nothing to? How has my attempt to befriend Edward suddenly backfiring in my face?

The only thing I could feel was increasing annoyance, a clear sign that I should have stayed home.

"You really should have figured that out a little earlier." At least that would have been a bit helpful so I wouldn't feel so disappointed about a denied friendship now.

"I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this...regret." His breath hitched.

"What, you think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do, I just...I don't know why."

"You don't know anything." Before I could say anything back, Alice interrupted.

"Hi." She looked at Edward and his face relaxed a little. "Um, are you gonna be riding with us?"

"No, our bus is full." He turned his back to me and hit his fist against the bus door signaling to the driver to open the door and hopped in. Without so much as another word Alice and Jasper followed onto the bus after him.

There was a significant difference between Alice and Edward's demeanor. She's this cute, perky, little and hyper being that couldn't hurt a fly. Edward however is this restrained, clouded and moody, yet an incredibly handsome and strong person, but he is just so arrogant!

I turned away and walked over to the other bus. If I was not wanted there I would go elsewhere and he could see if I gave a damn. I was one of the last few to get on the bus, and there was surprisingly quite a lot of room left and grabbed a seat towards the end of the bus. Considering that each bus had the carry capacity of 30 people, we only had 12 which left me with some space to chill and think about things.

I watched Edward's bus pull away from the parking lot through the tinted windows as the last few students stepped onto the bus. We had less people than we did on our way here which gave the others plenty of room to move around, yet Jessica and Angela came and sat down next to me, which made Eric, Tyler and Mike follow and sit a close distance away. This is going to be a long ride back to school.

**EPOV**  
I watched from behind the tinted windows of the bus as Bella hopped onto the second bus. I instantly regretted being away from her. Just being in her presence with the smell of her scent makes it hard for me to be coherent around her. Yet being totally cut off from it I feel like a drug addict gone cold turkey to give up heroin.

I could make it back to school in 10 minutes compared to the half an hour bus ride we had to sit through back into town. We weren't far, just around a mountain in Olympic National Park outside of Forks.

I hadn't noticed until we sat down that the bus was more populated than it was before, I guess our bus really was full. I had only said that to get Bella away from me, before I did or said something else she'd want more answers to. Answers that I couldn't give her just yet. I have to test myself to see if I can be safe around Bella before I started dishing out my most dangerous secret. I don't want her freaking out on me and running for the hills. She needs to know that I'm safe to be around and that she can trust me. After our little spat about regret I think I'll have to work a little bit harder for her trust after the way I treated her.

I scanned over the people in the bus from my seat. Apart from Bella, I noticed that Eric, Mike and Tyler weren't here, along with Jessica and Angela. It had only been a few minutes, but I hoped Bella didn't have to listen to Jessica talk about prom or Eric's gay chatter. Surely if the others heard about Mike asking Bella to prom, Eric and Tyler would try and have a crack at asking her for a fifty-fifty chance.

I looked at Alice; there was no need to ask Alice what I was thinking. She already knew what I wanted to know, she was good like that. Now it was just up to her to choose to answer my unsaid question.

If anyone had looked at the three of us, they would have thought we were quiet as ever, and kept to ourselves. Between me and Alice, no audible talking needed to take place, period. She knew what I would want to ask her before I did and I would just read her mind before she answered it.

_"They haven't left yet."_ Worry flushed through me, why hadn't they left? What could possibly be taking them so long to leave? We're half way back to school already.  
_"__Flat tyre, they'll __be late back to school. She won't take long to forgive you though, even after how much of an ass you were back there. Just give her the weekend."_

As much as I'd rather not give her the weekend, I would. I was going cold turkey for two days. Two days that already seemed they were going to last forever.

_"I suggest you go hunting to pass the time, you'll need it because you're using up so much of your thirst around her already."_

She was right. I usually only hunted every 2-3 weeks but now with Bella being around, I needed to hunt more often but the sooner I could apologize for being an ass the better. I hadn't made things any less complicated or less confusing about what Bella saw from the almost van incident. _Though thanks to me, that didn't happen._ The easiest way was just to tell her. I could have told her if we had gotten on the same bus, but this biology excursion just wasn't going as planned or as I hoped it would.

**Well thats the beginning of it. I haven't yet thought of a title and i might change the genre categories because nothings set in concrete yet im afraid.**

**I appreciate people who critique, not the plot just my writing to let you all know now. And please review but be nice. =D**


End file.
